


Folie

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Folie : vif penchant pour quelque chose Artistique : qui est fait avec art, avec un soucis de la beauté
Series: Abécédaire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116
Kudos: 1





	Folie

**Author's Note:**

> Publié initialement sur Fiction Press le 01/05/2018

Il suffisait d’un battement d’aile trop poussé d’un oiseau pour que le nuage se décide à cacher le soleil plus tôt. Hors, il avait besoin de la lumière doré. Elle lui apportait tellement d’éclat à l’œuvre devant lui. Des touches de peintures successives qui cherchaient en vain à trouver leur voie et une figure attrayante. 

Sa main ne contrôlait jamais rien, il était maitre seulement de ces instants de répits où sa passion ne lui exigeait pas une parfaite connexion avec son art. Il devait s’y plier et accepter qu’il était piégé entre deux mondes : celle de sa passion, et celle du vide. 

Un artiste était un homme marié. Marié à son art qui jalouse, ne laissait que peu de temps libre à son amant pour voir le monde sans elle. 

Le monde était un amas de couleurs et de forme, créée dans la plus parfaite incohérence et laideur. La nature n’était pas née pour être belle, mais elle l’était devenue pour inspirer et montrer à l’artiste que pendant l’espace de quelques heures, le monde pouvait retenir son souffle. 

L’artiste était un instrument de l’univers, soumis à une réalité autre si fantasque qu’aucun ne pouvait garder son esprit sain après avoir vu. Voir son art accompli. Comprendre les fourmillements incessants dans ses doigts. Ressentir son cœur partageait une allégresse avec le vent alors que celui-ci caressait la toile offerte au monde. 

Art et folie n’étaient qu’un. Une communion indissociable et qui appelait l’artiste à quitter le monde des hommes. Quitter la raison et la douleur. Abandonner sa place. 

Le nuage voila le soleil pendant quelques secondes, l’interrompant dans ses réflexions alors qu’il s’arrêtait quelques secondes pour admirer son œuvre. 

Le rouge était d’une profondeur telle qu’il pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur sa joue. Le bleu s’éteignait avec une telle fluidité dans le noir qu’il ne pouvait qu’imaginer les deux couleurs se fondre et s’aimer ensemble. Le blanc appelait à la lumière mais à une telle froideur qu’il ne put qu’être fier de lui. 

Le tableau était saisissant, impossible à reproduire. Une parfaite image de la ville qui brûlait au pied de la colline alors qu’avec un soin particulier, il replaça quelques touches orangés pour parfaire les flammes. 

Son art lui disait de perdre le jour, de profiter de la chaleur estivale sur son dos et son visage alors qu’il s’appliquait. Son art lui demandait beaucoup d’effort pour cette toile. Des efforts récompensés par la beauté de la peinture. 

La ville prise dans les flammes étaient saisie parfaitement avec l’utilisation du rouge carmin et de ce bleu roi. Le blanc opalin n’était que des détails pour situer la ville. 

Il lui fallait peindre. Ses doigts tremblaient déjà à l’idée de son prochain chef-d’œuvre. Peu importait les flammes, la folie ou même le sang qui coulait des callosités de ses mains et qui accentuaient un peu plus le rouge écarlate de la toile. 

Le feu en contrebas continuait de se propager. Il devrait s’en soucier. Il devrait obéir à ses devoirs. Il était un homme, l’empereur. Pourtant à cet instant précis, il était rien de plus qu’un artiste dont la vision entrainait les flammes et la mort pour une toile destinée à l’oubli.


End file.
